The present disclosure relates to a moving picture processing apparatus, a moving picture processing method, and a program.
A video (or moving picture) includes many pictures. Thumbnails of pictures of a moving picture are arranged in chronological order and displayed as a configuration image representing a configuration of the moving picture so that the configuration of the moving picture is recognized, as is known in the related art.